L-cysteine is a sulfur-containing amino acid that can be synthesized de novo from methionine and serine in adult humans. L-cysteine performs a variety of metabolic functions. For example, L-cysteine is involved in growth and protein synthesis and it is a precursor for glutathione, an important intracellular antioxidant.
L-cysteine is generally classified as a non-essential amino acid or “semi-essential” amino acid because it can be synthesized in small amounts by the human body. However, some adults can still benefit from L-cysteine supplementation.
Further, L-cysteine has been classified as conditionally essential in some cases. For example, L-cysteine can be conditionally essential in preterm infants due to biochemical immaturity of the enzyme cystathionase that is involved in L-cysteine synthesis. Thus, there are a number of circumstances in which L-cysteine supplementation can be desirable.
The subject matter described herein addresses the shortcomings of the art by providing L-cysteine compositions that facilitate the desired supplementation but with an exceptional safety, purity and stability profile.